


Хорошей лжи нужны подробности

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minisode: Many Happy Returns, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>исполнение заявки Non-Kink 16.40: <i>"Шерлок/Джон. AU. Шерлок возвращается во время событий, показанных в рождественском спешле. Это именно он звонил Джону в дверь, когда тот смотрел диск. Никаких Мэри, пожалуйста"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошей лжи нужны подробности

На то, чтобы решиться вставить диск в плеер, ушло три глотка виски и около двадцати минут.  
Зачем Грег вообще приволок все это барахло?  
Нет, не стоит срываться на Греге. Он прекрасный человек и замечательный друг. Да, замечательный. Ведь это не он сиганул с крыши на глазах у Джона.  
Джон сидел в полной тишине и вертел в руках конверт с диском.  
Подумать только, прошло полтора года. Полтора гребанных года. Боль должна была притупиться.  
Но Грег произнес: «Некоторые вещи Шерлока» - и Джона полоснуло по сердцу знакомым именем.  
Серая коробка стояла на тумбе рядом с телевизором, и Джон весь разговор украдкой на нее поглядывал. Будто там мог быть скрыт ключ к разгадке.  
Возможно он на этом самом диске.  
Нет.  
Нет никакой разгадки. Шерлок мертв.  
Шерлок.  
Шерлок…  
За окном просигналила машина, и сразу же за этим раздался веселый детский визг и топот нескольких пар маленьких ножек по асфальту. Это отвлекло Джона от невеселых мыслей и вернуло в реальность.  
Диск по-прежнему был у него в руках.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
Джон порывисто встал с кресла, подошел к телевизору, вставил диск в плеер и нажал на кнопку.  
 _Развернуться. Дойти до кресла. Не оглядываться._  
Ну вот, он сделал это.  
На экране знакомые обои с дурацким смайликом, который преследует Джона во сне, и старый продавленный диван, подушки на котором сложены неправильно. Джон не помнил, когда он вообще последний раз был на Бейкер Стрит, но он знал, в каком порядке должны быть сложены подушки. Сейчас их было всего две, они лежали симметрично, по одной у каждого подлокотника.  
Должно быть не так. Две справа, одна на другой, верхняя чуть смещена в сторону центра дивана. И еще одна, с британским флагом, должна лежать по центру. Чтобы ее можно было схватить, броситься на диван, удобно пристроив голову на остальных двух, и положить себе на живот. Или подбрасывать вверх. Или запустить в Джона, если он слишком громко думает.  
Почему же подушки лежат так...  
Джон не успел додумать эту мысль.  
«Так пойдет? Ты уверен?»  
Он перестал дышать.  
«Хорошо».  
Джон поджал губы и прищурился. Сердце сжимала кольцом колючая проволока. Он уже успел позабыть, что она все еще там.  
На экране появилась знакомая фигура - и Джон потерял себя. Опять.  
Воспоминания отряхнулись от пыли и вернулись, усиленные многодневной тоской.

В первое время после... того случая... фотографии Шерлока постоянно появлялись в прессе, а видеосюжеты с его участием крутили по новостным каналам круглосуточно. В то время Джон отгородился от мира. Ушел в длительный отпуск, отключил телефон, избегая назойливых звонков журналистов, и не включал телевизор, чтобы не слушать, как его лучшего друга называют мошенником, лжецом и фальсификатором. Он практически сразу же съехал с Бейкер Стрит, и на протяжении месяца каждый день ходил на могилу Шерлока.  
За это время он не проронил ни слезинки. Чаще всего молча стоял у надгробия, вглядываясь в золотистые буквы. И лишь однажды сорвался: опустился на колени рядом с надгробным камнем, прижался к нему щекой – и просидел так до самого вечера. А затем его плечо тронул кладбищенский сторож и строго, но с присущим его профессии сочувствующим тактом, попросил покинуть территорию кладбища и прийти на следующее утро.  
То был последний раз, когда Джон посетил могилу друга.  
А потом были дни изматывающей рутины в клинике, встречи с друзьями скорее из чувства долга, чем из реальной потребности в общении, несколько неудачных свиданий, просто по привычке.  
И недели спустя – смс от Майкрофта.  
« **Имя Шерлока очищено. МХ.** »  
В тот день Джон купил газету с яркой передовицей: «Репутация гениального детектива восстановлена» - и фото в дурацкой охотничьей шляпе. Не самый лучший ракурс и далеко не самое удачное фото Шерлока, но наутро Джон проснулся, прижимая газету к груди.

На экране Шерлок выглядел не так, как в реальной жизни, и Джон бессознательно подумал, что камера действительно добавляет 10 фунтов.  
Шерлок суетился, заметно нервничал и что-то говорил о вечеринке в честь дня рождения Джона, но Джон слушал лишь краем уха. Он в основном смотрел.

Волосы детектива казались прилизанными. Джон отлично помнил, что за несколько дней до вечеринки Шерлок побывал у нового парикмахера, которым он остался недоволен до крайности. Вернувшись домой, Шерлок битый час бродил по комнате, оживленно жестикулируя, и возмущался, что измена жены с инструкторшей по фитнесу, которая держит скотч-терьера, не может послужить оправданием непрофессионализму, и что каждый человек, даже если речь идет о простом парикмахере, должен отшлифовать свое умение до незамутненного бытовыми проблемами блестящего автоматизма.  
В тот день у Джона ужасно болела голова, и все, чего ему хотелось – просто полежать в тишине. Поэтому он даже не спрашивал Шерлока, откуда тот узнал подробности, а раздраженно попросил заткнуться.  
Шерлок замолчал, но спустя минуту уже протягивал Джону стакан воды и две таблетки аспирина.  
Это было одно из тех редких проявлений дружбы, благодаря которым доктор испытывал чувство «возвращения домой».  
Но о том, как много для него значит этот невозможный, сумасбродный человек, Джон задумался гораздо позже.

Шерлок прошелся по друзьям Джона – и доктор натянуто улыбнулся.  
Холмсы вообще очень любили корчить из себя мизантропов и социопатов. По крайней мере, те двое, с которыми Джон был знаком.  
Но Джон не верил этому напускному пренебрежению и безразличию. Братья Холмсы могли сыпать уничижительными эпитетами и сколько угодно распекать своих знакомых, осуждая их за тупость, лень, чрезвычайную медлительность ума и ограниченность мыслей. Но стоило Молли, Лестрейду или миссис Хадсон обратиться за помощью – и братья делали все, от них зависящее. Не забывая при этом закатывать глаза, кривить носом и хлестать фразами вроде: «Чего и следовало ожидать!»  
А в системе ценностей Джона Ватсона один поступок стоил тысячи ободряющих слов.  
«Хорошей лжи нужны подробности» - заверил его с экрана Шерлок – и Джон зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с накатившим чувством пустоты и не оступиться в нее.  
На экране Шерлок на несколько мгновений замер, глядя в камеру. А Джону показалось, будто он смотрит прямо на него с того света – и доктор едва поборол желание нажать на паузу, чтобы это не прекращалось.  
 _Смотри на меня, Шерлок._  
Но вот, наваждение рассеялось, детектив вздрогнул, словно ухватил ускользающую мысль за хвост.  
«Да… Главное не забыть, что надо сделать»  
Джон отвернулся от экрана и потянулся к бокалу с виски. Реальность стремительно возвращалась, затопляя все его существо.  
Шерлок мертв. А Джон просто смотрит старую видеозапись.  
\- Я скажу тебе, что ты можешь сделать, - произнес Джон, обращаясь к призраку, которого не было в этой комнате. – Перестать быть мертвым.  
«Как скажешь» - пожал плечами Шерлок. Джон не успел сделать большой глоток, иначе он бы наверняка поперхнулся. Он недоуменно уставился на экран, думая о том, что только Шерлоку могло хватить наглости дразнить его, находясь по ту сторону жизни.  
Все, что происходило на экране дальше, он уже видел. Однажды он, в порыве нахлынувших на него сентиментальных чувств пересмотрел запись с поздравлением Шерлока раз десять подряд. А потом сломал диск, чтобы не зацикливаться.  
«Не волнуйся. Я вернусь к тебе. Уже скоро», - в очередной раз пообещал экранный Шерлок, и Джон в очередной раз хотел было подумать, что детектив, как всегда, не выполнит своего обещания.  
Но в дверь позвонили.  
И Джон пошел открывать.

Наверное, Джон шел слишком долго, потому что за дверью никого не оказалось. Доктор в растерянности выглянул во двор, но кроме соседских детей, играющих на проезжей части в «вышибалы», на улице никого не было. Дети были увлечены игрой, и он отмел мысль, что кто-то из них устроил классический розыгрыш «позвони и убеги».  
Джон подумал о том, что следует позвонить домовладелице. Нужно вызвать электрика и проверить проводку, раз звонок срабатывает просто так. И заодно пусть починит розетку около прикроватной тумбочки. Она не работала с момента, как Джон заселился.  
Он повернулся, готовый вбежать по ступенькам в свою квартиру – и замер. Ко входной двери кто-то скотчем прилепил пакет.  
Доктор вновь огляделся, более пристально присматриваясь ко всем местам, где, предположительно, мог спрятаться человек. Все еще ничего подозрительного. Разве что, на перекрестке в конце улицы сворачивал за дом черный автомобиль, скрываясь из виду. Джон увидел его лишь мельком, но успел подумать, что авто как раз могло быть из автопарка имени Майкрофта Холмса.  
\- Томми! – окликнул он соседского мальчишку. Тот не отреагировал, и Джону пришлось дважды повторить его имя, прежде чем малыш недовольно обернулся, явно раздосадованный тем, что его отрывают от столь увлекательной игры.  
\- Прости, Томми. Ты не видел, кто только что оставил пакет у моей двери?  
\- Высокий мистер в черном пальто, - пожал плечами Томми – и тут же ринулся в гущу детворы, чтобы присоединиться к какому-то очень важному спору.  
А Джон стоял у двери, сжимая в руках пакет, и десятки мыслей одновременно атаковали его измученное сознание.  
 _Шерлок?  
Не может быть!  
Шерлок не является обладателем исключительных прав на черные пальто…  
Всего лишь совпадение!  
Шерлок?  
О божебожебоже…  
Майкрофт?  
Журналист?  
Шерлок?  
Шутник?_  
Джон попытался взять себя в руки. Единственным правильным решением в этой ситуации было подняться к себе и посмотреть диск. Или послушать, если это аудиозапись.  
Он взбежал по ступенькам, закрыл дверь – и извлек диск из плеера, погасив изображение Шерлока, замершего в кресле у окна.  
Сердце бешено колотилось, но руки не дрожали.  
Он вставил новый диск, заставил себя спокойно дойти до кресла, опуститься в него – и только тогда нажал на пульте кнопку «воспроизведение».  
Снова обои. Снова диван.  
И Шерлок, сидящий на нем, закинув ногу на ногу.  
Одного взгляда хватило Джону, чтобы все понять. Шерлок выглядел чуть старше, чем Джон его помнил. Он не смог бы объяснить, в чем конкретно была разница. Просто что-то неуловимое для чужого взгляда, но очевидное для человека, который знал каждую черточку на этом бледном лице.  
Шерлок еще не успел ничего сказать, но Джон нажал на паузу – и закрыл лицо руками, шумно дыша.  
 _Скотина.  
Сволочь.  
Подонок._  
Пять минут доктор просидел в тишине, не решаясь смотреть дальше. Он тер щеки и лоб, хватался за свои волосы, пытаясь немного успокоиться.  
Не помогало.  
Выхода не было: нужно было просто посмотреть видео до конца. Сорвать пластырь одним резким движением.  
Он снова нажал на кнопку.  
Шерлок на экране вздохнул и отвел взгляд.  
«Джон… Я долго готовил эту речь, но все черновые варианты отправил в мусорную корзину. Эта запись будет полной импровизацией. В общем, если вкратце: я жив».  
\- Да, это я уже понял! – нервно хохотнул Джон в ответ на реплику друга. Ощущение было такое, будто он катается в парке на карусели: мир вокруг расплылся в одно сплошное цветастое пятно, и Джон чувствовал, что если он сейчас попытается встать – земля уйдет из-под его ног.  
«Майкрофт более успешен в социальном взаимодействии,» - продолжал, тем временем, Шерлок: «что кажется мне абсурдным, но в противном случае он бы не сделал такую блестящую карьеру, поэтому я вынужден признать этот факт. И по его словам, то, как мы с тобой поступили…»  
 _Мы поступили. Мы. Значит, Майкрофт был в курсе. Ну кончено. Какой я идиот…_  
«…выходит за рамки допустимой с точки зрения общественной морали модели поведения».  
Джон закрыл глаза рукой и тяжело вздохнул.  
«Поэтому, если сейчас все идет по плану, ты смотришь эту запись один, находясь у себя в квартире, а я сбежал - и еду домой в такси. Если же, в силу непредвиденных случайных факторов, все пошло вразрез с запланированным сценарием… то я, по крайней мере, надеюсь, что наша дружба кое-чему тебя научила, и ты сможешь эффективно избавиться от трупа».  
Шерлок на экране улыбнулся – и у Джона защемило сердце. Губы упрямо норовили растянуться в улыбке.  
 _Мерзавец.  
Невозможный, невыносимый, любимый мой мерзавец._  
«Майкрофт считает, что ты больше не захочешь видеть меня. Но Джон… я надеюсь… нет, я уверен, что когда ты выслушаешь меня, ты сможешь найти в себе силы понять и простить. Я объясню все при личной встрече. Но пока просто поверь мне: если бы у меня был другой выход, я бы ни за что, никогда так с тобой не поступил. Если бы был хотя бы малейший шанс, что, посвятив тебя в детали нашей операции, я не подверг бы тебя смертельной опасности – я бы, не задумываясь, все тебе рассказал или связался с тобой уже после ключевого момента операции».  
 _Значит, так он называет свой прыжок? «Ключевым моментом операции»? Отличная причина смерти для отчета о медицинской экспертизе._  
«Но я не видел других вариантов».  
Шерлок внезапно ужасно посерьезнел.  
«Я предоставлю тебе всю необходимую информацию. Буду ждать, сколько угодно. Просто свяжись со мной, когда будешь готов».  
Детектив встал с дивана и двинулся в сторону снимающей его камеры с явным намерением остановить запись. А затем вдруг отрывисто добавил: «Джон, забудь то, что я только что сказал. Я не могу ждать. Ты нужен мне. Пожалуйста, свяжись со мной в ближайшее время».  
Экран погас.  
В который раз за день, комната погрузилась в полную тишину. Но это была другая тишина. Звенящая. Полная смысла и скрытого обещания.  
Шерлок жив.  
Джон достал из шкафа уже начатую бутылку виски и плеснул в стакан. Сейчас ему действительно нужно было все обдумать. Но, как назло, впервые за долгое время мысли не лезли в голову вообще. Абсолютно.  
Он сидел, глядя в пустоту, а в голове неоновой вывеской мигало лишь одно слово. Имя.  
 _Шерлок.  
Шерлок._  
За окном начали сгущаться сумерки. Прошло, наверное, часа два, а Джон так и сидел в тишине, потягивая виски. Шуршали шины по асфальту, хлопали двери: соседи возвращались домой с работы.  
Зажглись фонари и все вокруг стихло.  
Джон сидел в темноте.  
Внезапно, в кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении.  
Джон лениво потянулся за ним и уставился на экран.  
 **«Ну же, Джон.»**  
А затем сразу же еще одно:  
 **«Ты знаешь, где меня найти.»**  
И еще:  
 **«ШХ.»**  
Джон вскочил с кресла, запихнул мобильник обратно в карман, схватил куртку с вешалки – и пулей вылетел из квартиры.

Он решил не доезжать до Бейкер-стрит и попросил таксиста высадить его в конце Крофорд-стрит.  
Нужно было пройтись, развеяться. Подготовиться.  
 _Шерлок жив._  
Джон шагал в сторону Бейкер-стрит, скользил невидящим взглядом по кирпичным четырехэтажным домам – и всеми силами старался не сорваться на бег.  
 _Шерлок жив._  
Он свернул на Бейкер-стрит, пересек Мэрилебон-роуд и замедлил шаг. В знакомых окнах горел свет.  
Джон медленно, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не спугнуть самого себя, поднялся по ступенькам и достал ключ. Он ни на что особенно не надеялся, но ключ, вопреки ожиданиям, подошел.  
Джон толкнул дверь и зашел в хорошо знакомую прихожую. На первом этаже было темно и сладковато пахло «травками для бедра» миссис Хадсон. Джон даже не задумался о том, где же сейчас сама миссис Хадсон, его мысли занимало совсем другое.  
Музыка.  
Со второго этажа доносились звуки скрипки. Мелодия была столь печальная, что у Джона подкосились ноги.  
Он посмотрел видео. Он успел воспринять информацию. Он успел все обдумать, пока шел от Крофорд-стрит. Он думал, что он готов.  
Но к такому нельзя быть готовым. Его друг покончил с собой у него на глазах. Затем сообщил ему, что все это была лишь тщательно спланированная операция. _Лжец!_ А сейчас Джон преодолеет два лестничных пролета – и увидит его. Живого. Теплого. Чуть-чуть постаревшего.  
Создавая человека, природа просто не предусмотрела в его теле органа или вещества, которое помогло бы справиться с _такой_ ситуацией. Природа была наивна - и не предвидела появления Шерлока.  
Джон тяжелыми шагами принялся подниматься по лестнице, цепляясь руками за поручни так сильно, что его пальцы побелели.  
Музыка заполнила его сознание.  
А затем вдруг смолкла.  
Шерлок знал, что он здесь.  
Джон отпер дверь – и замер на пороге.  
Нет, он был не готов. Совершенно не готов.  
Скрипка, забытая, лежала в кресле. Около окна вполоборота к двери стоял Он. И смотрел на Джона с совершенно несвойственной для него мягкостью в глазах.  
Джон тяжело привалился к дверному косяку и прижал руку ко рту, будто бы подавляя рвавшийся наружу крик.  
\- Джон… - сказал Шерлок.  
\- Ненавижу… - сдавленно прошептал тот в ответ.  
\- Джон, я… - начал было Шерлок, делая шаг в сторону друга, но Джон выбросил руку вперед в предупреждающем жесте.  
\- Не подходи! – прошипел он.  
Доктор Ватсон держал лицо полтора года. Носил бесстрастную маску, улыбался друзьям и знакомым. Не расслаблялся ни на мгновение, даже перед собственным психотерапевтом.  
Но сейчас его выдержка таяла на глазах.  
Хваленый самоконтроль солдата, прошедшего Афганистан, исходил трещинами. Ни следа не осталось от военной выправки.  
Лишь бесконечно уставший, постаревший мужчина, тяжело привалившийся к дверному косяку.  
Капитан Джон Ватсон, пятый Нортумберлендский полк, ветеран Кандагара не плакал на похоронах.  
Капитан Джон Ватсон был на могиле друга ровно тридцать четыре раза – и не обронил ни единой слезинки.  
Но сейчас в глаза будто насыпали перцу, а ноги стали словно ватные. Он бы не удержался на них, но Шерлок, вопреки недвусмысленному предупреждению, бросился к нему – и подхватил под руки, позволяя доктору Ватсону сползти по стене и мягко опуститься на пол.  
Шерлок прижал Джона к груди, и коснулся губами его лба. Затем виска, и снова лба.   
Джон хватал воздух ртом, словно только сейчас научился дышать, а детектив отчаянно комкал руками куртку на его спине.  
Слезы предательски текли по щекам, но Шерлок и их стирал своими губами.  
\- Шерлок… - прошептал Джон. – Я… так устал…

Чуть позже Джон лежал на диване в гостиной, борясь с накатившей смертельной усталостью. Шерлок сидел тут же, на полу, привалившись спиной к дивану, методично подбрасывая и ловя кожаный мячик. В камине потрескивал огонь, а в окно, вопреки предсказаниям синоптиков, хлестал дождь.  
Шерлок рассказывал, а Джон слушал.  
Шерлок говорил о Мориарти, о его сети, об угрозе, в которой последние полтора года жили Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон… но прежде всего – Джон. О том, что за Джоном все это время следили, и любая попытка связаться с ним, равно как и любое изменение в поведении доктора, могло привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Шерлок говорил о наблюдении и прослушке, об участии Майкрофта. О том, как самому ему пришлось помотаться по миру, разрывая эфемерные паутинки, тянущиеся к Лондону, уничтожая даже саму память о Джиме Мориарти.  
Джон слушал вполуха. Он чувствовал себя так… странно. Словно он пробежал Марафон – и теперь все его тело просто отказывалось работать, пока Джон не отдохнет как следует. Словно полтора года он каждый день сдавал чудовищно сложный экзамен, а теперь вдруг вышел экзаменатор с результатами тестов – и сказал, что он, Джон, свободен.  
Джон чувствовал себя выжатым, совершенно опустошенным. Ему казалось, что его душу разметало на куски, а от сердца остались одни лишь осколки.  
Внезапно, он почувствовал, как Шерлок сжал его руку – и перевел взгляд на друга.  
Детектив выглядел обеспокоенным.  
\- Пойду, принесу тебе воды, - сказал он и поднялся.  
Но Джону вдруг настолько невыносимой показалась мысль о том, чтобы разорвать прикосновение, что он лишь крепче вцепился в руку друга – и слабо застонал. Шерлок опустился обратно на пол – и прижал руку Джона к губам.  
В комнате было тихо.  
\- Шерлок, - наконец, слабым голосом произнес Джон. - Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал две вещи.  
Детектив приподнял голову, всем своим видом выражая внимание.  
\- Первое: как только я приду в себя, я тебя так отделаю, что Майкрофт, встретив тебя на улице, пройдет мимо, окинув полным презрения взглядом.  
Шерлок усмехнулся и крепче сжал руку доктора.  
\- И второе: прежде чем в следующий раз выкинуть что-нибудь подобное – а ведь я тебя знаю, следующий раз будет обязательно – ты должен помнить: я лучше буду ходить под снайперским прицелом целый год или сдохну в первую же неделю, чем буду думать, что ты умер.  
Шерлок улыбнулся в ладонь Джона и ответил:  
\- Да. Я знаю.  
\- Ты… знаешь?  
Джон посмотрел на закрытую дверь. Ведь час назад там, у двери, Шерлок целовал его. Ему это точно не привиделось. Вот и сейчас он прижимается губами то к его ладони, то к костяшкам пальцев.  
\- И давно ты знаешь? – с замиранием сердца спросил Джон. Детектив отпустил его руку и снова привалился спиной к дивану.  
\- Видишь ли, Джон, - вздохнул он. – Майкрофт приставил к тебе двух своих агентов еще за два дня до… моего прыжка. Они ходили за тобой по пятам.  
\- Почему я не заметил?  
\- Потому что они профессионалы, Джон. Не просто военные, но агенты по работе в особых условиях. Никакой наблюдательности не хватит, чтобы засечь их активность. Для этого нужен опыт работы в аналогичных спецслужбах. Даже я не всегда могу сказать, есть за мной хвост, или нет. Отличу спецагента от штатского, только если он попадется мне на глаза.  
\- Ах, ну раз даже ты не можешь, - протянул Джон, и в его голосе Шерлок явно услышал сарказм.   
Он улыбнулся и продолжил.  
\- Они писали подробнейшие ежедневные отчеты о твоих передвижениях. А я каждый день их читал. Я знал, что ты ел на завтрак и даже сколько раз ты ходил в туалет, уж прости.  
Джон покачал головой. Никакого уважения к личной жизни.  
\- Это было необходимо. Не только для того, чтобы уберечь тебя от последователей Мориарти, но и от самого себя. Майкрофт боялся, что ты можешь совершить какую-нибудь глупость.  
\- Это какую, например? – огрызнулся Джон. – Прыжок с крыши Бартса?  
\- Может, уже хватит? – всплеснул руками Шерлок. – Я же все объяснил и извинился!  
\- О, ну прости, что я еще не готов оставить эту тему!  
Шерлок шумно выдохнул, но продолжил.  
\- Ты был на кладбище тридцать пять раз.  
\- Всего тридцать четыре, - возразил Джон, впрочем, не очень уверенно.  
\- Тридцать пять, если считать день похорон.  
На это возразить было нечего.  
\- Ты… тогда все понял? – шепотом спросил доктор.  
Шерлок отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Ты же меня знаешь, Джон. Люди. Эмоции. Чувства, - последнее слово он выплюнул с таким видом, будто оно было живой улиткой, заползшей в его салат.  
\- Нет, мое внимание на этот факт обратил Майкрофт.  
 _Майкрофт. Опять._  
\- Он сказал, что мне бы не помешало подумать о том, почему мой лучший друг дежурит у моей могилы, словно часовой.  
\- И ты?... – едва слышно, на выдохе.  
\- И я решил установить истину на основе эмпирических данных.  
\- Ну да, я мог бы догадаться! – усмехнулся Джон. – Странно, что ты не поставил эксперимент.  
\- Не глупи, Джон. Я не мог поставить эксперимент, так как его объектом в данном случае являются люди, а это совершенно противозаконно… Одним словом, я месяц приходил на кладбище…  
Шерлок почувствовал, как Джон сильно сжал его плечо, и успокаивающе погладил доктора по руке.  
\- Нет, Джон, на другое кладбище, далеко за границами Лондона. Пока Майкрофт разбирался с Лондонской сетью, я жил в Норидже и консультировал оттуда. Так вот, я приходил на кладбище каждый день, и наблюдал. За месяц там похоронили девятнадцать человек. У каждого из них в среднем было по десять посетителей, демонстрировавших четко очерченные поведенческие шаблоны. Я разделил их на категории.  
\- О, не сомневаюсь, - вставил Джон.  
\- Всего я выделил четыре категории: родственники, любовники, друзья, знакомые. В первых трех категориях я выделил по три подкатегории. Но, чтобы не утомлять тебя излишними подробностями, перейду сразу к результатам. В категории родственников наиболее впечатляющие результаты дали матери, хоронившие собственных детей. Количество посещений в среднем восемь раз в первый месяц. Максимальное значение – двенадцать. К сожалению, покойников, которых пережили родители, было немного, поэтому погрешность слишком высока…  
Абсурд, но в груди Джона стремительно теплело. Он решил, что попытается не забыть поговорить с Шерлоком о недопустимости использования словосочетания «к сожалению» в одном предложении с конструкцией «хоронить собственных детей», по крайней мере, при чужих людях.  
Мысленно он вернулся к тому времени, когда такие вот «зарубки на память» ему приходилось делать по три раза в день. Оказывается, он был счастлив тогда, но просто не понимал этого.  
\- Результаты среди друзей и знакомых не представляют интереса, если только не считать тайно влюбленных, которые в среднем показали результат в три посещения за месяц с максимальным значением в шесть раз. Наиболее интересной группой для целей данного разговора представляется категория любовников. Здесь результаты были настолько разными, что говорить о среднем показателе не имеет никакого смысла. Я взял за основу одну девушку, чьи чувства мне показались самыми искренними, вплоть до явных признаков психического расстройства - и выделил шестерых наиболее привязанных. Среди них минимальным значением было пятнадцать посещений за месяц. Дать численную характеристику максимальному значению я затрудняюсь: несчастная провела у могилы покойного восемь суток, после чего ее увезла скорая. Суть озвученных мною выкладок в том, Джон… Джон?  
Джон спал, положив одну руку на глаза, а другую – на живот. Лицо его казалось расслабленным и безмятежным.  
Шерлок поднялся и с минуту любовался этим лицом. На губах играла улыбка.  
\- Суть озвученных мною выкладок в том, Джон, что я – твой мир, - тихо подытожил он и тронул друга за плечо, чтобы перевести в спальню.  
\- Мне нужно домой, - сонно запротестовал Джон, пока детектив, обняв доктора рукой за талию, вел его в сторону своей комнаты.  
\- Ты и так дома, Джон, - возразил Шерлок. – Ты дома.

Завтра Шерлока еще ждет разбитая губа и болезненный кровоподтек на скуле, потому что капитан Джон Ватсон привык выполнять свои обещания.  
Их обоих впереди еще ждет чувственный «я восстал из мертвых» и «Боже, как же долго я ждал тебя» секс.  
Но эту ночь они просто проводят рядом, в спальне Шерлока.  
На прикроватной тумбочке до утра уютно горит ночник. Джон лежит рядом с Шерлоком в полудреме, а детектив, уткнувшись в ноутбук, перечитывает свое эссе по степени подавления ненависти, и делает пометки в режиме правок, чтобы чуть позже внести исправления.  
Посреди ночи Джона грубо выбрасывает из сна. Ему снится, что он сейчас в своей новой квартире, один. Снится, что он сидит в кресле и смотрит телевизор, а Шерлок по-прежнему мертв, и по красным стенам ползут зловещие черные тени.  
Джон сонно протягивает руку на другую половину кровати – и чьи-то холодные пальцы тут же переплетаются с его собственными.  
А затем чьи-то сильные руки тянут Джона на себя.  
Остаток ночи Джон спит, лежа на Шерлоке, прижимаясь к нему каждой клеточкой своего тела, а детектив гладит его по спине, проводит рукой по волосам и на память цитирует статью о трасологии из «Основ криминалистики» Баркли.  
Потому что Шерлок Холмс не всегда умеет находить нужные слова. Но зато он хорошо разбирается в криминалистике.  
И Джон вдруг, на грани сна, тянется к губам Шерлока, чтобы выдохнуть в них:  
\- Заткнись…  
Он все еще измучен, истерзан, опустошен, но его сердце уже начало вновь наполняться прежним светом.

А на следующий день они перевозят вещи Джона обратно на 221Б, Бейкер Стрит.


End file.
